Kodomo Gekani
by Eclyps
Summary: The title means child in the moon light in Japanese. This story is about a lady who was born a muggle, but in a sence, changed her statice. Sirus black helps her get in touch with who she really is.
1. The moon light

This is my try for a good story, I like Sirius so I made this story mostly about Sirius and a character that is somewhat like me. Please Review.  
  
Kodomo Gekani  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In a small book store, in the new age section, you could see Jade quickly skimming through the books on the shelf. She stopped on a book called "Plants, herbs, and their uses'.  
  
She began to read it without so much as flinching at any other sound she heard. Then quite suddenly she turned around, tripping a man. He landed on his back and Jade leaned over him.  
  
"I don't appreaciate being watched while I read."  
  
The dark haired mad took in her smiling expression and replied. "I wasn't watching you read. I just came over to get a book."  
  
"In reverse order, no you weren't, and I didn't say you were watching me read, I said you were watcing me."  
  
She put her hand out to help him up. He noticed that she was very strong, concidering her delicate figure, but said noting about that. Instead he said, "Would you pleasure me with your name?"  
  
"Jade."  
  
"Do you have a last name?"  
  
"In my eyes, it is only Jade. Do you have a name?"  
  
"Sirus.Sirus Black."  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Sirus." She said heading towards the cashier, "But I must be going now." She paid for her book and walked out the door.  
  
She went about a block, then noticed she was being followed. She turned around and saw nobody, but smiled. "Mr. Black, you are free to walk with me if you please."  
  
He came out of the shadows. "You have very good instincts, Jade. And don't call me Mr. Black. It makes me sound too old."  
  
"Now let me ask you a question, Why have you been following me all day?"  
  
"All day?"  
  
"Yes, or at least since I went into that plant store."  
  
"Well, I was wondering why a beautiful mug.women, such as you, is interested in magic."  
  
"And you know that how?"  
  
"one, you bought an odd mixture of seeds, two, you were looking in the new age section, which is devoted intierly to teoretical magic, and."  
  
"Theoretical? So you don't believe in it"  
  
"I didn't say that. I said the stuff in there is theorized. The writer didn't know if what they were writing was true or not."  
  
"Ok, continue what you were saying."  
  
"Alright, and three, you have a crest around your neck, which usually means the wearer has some kind of belief in magic." She took off the crest and examined it. It was, what looked like a tiger at first sight, but if you coninued to look at it, would start to look like different animals. She never knew what it was, she concidered it everything and nothing. Around the figure were many odd signs.  
  
"This is my crest." She said, "It marks who I am. I designed it when I was 5 and created it when I was 13 out of melted silver. I couldn't translate the symbols I have on here untill I was 16. I found out, what I decided to draw at age 5 ment, 'I am who I shall become. By nature I shall over come thee. Ok now I feel weird. Why did I just tell you all that? You are pretty much a total stranger to me. Wait now I'm thinking out loud. Now I'm talking to my self. Now I'm talking too much. Damn you! See what you made me do?"  
  
Sirus laughed. "I never knew I had that effect on people, I like it. And do you tiink that maybe you told me because you trust me for some reason unknown."  
  
"Well most of what you said is right exept for the part about reason unknown."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I don't know, you seem to understand me and you didn't judge me before hand, I like it."  
  
"Well in that case, care to join me for dinner."  
  
"I don't do dates." Sirus looked disappointed, so she added, "But I do, do small get togethers where ones can get aquainted. Care to join me for tea." He almost lept up and down.  
  
"I'd be delighted."  
  
They continued walking all the way to the edge of town. There was a forest and she lad him into it. He followed with no complaints, into the thicket of trees. After a few minutes the trees gave way to aa large plain with a small cottage to one side and plants growing everywhere.  
  
"Wow." Sirus said, astonished. He could have never imagined such a beautiful place.  
  
"I take that you like it?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
She walked through the front door of the cottage, closly followed be Sirus. As he took in the room of her cottage, he gasped. There were dried plants and bottles of oils everywhere. The room was very beautiful, very natural. Sirus stood in awe, when Jade spoke.  
  
"What kind of tea would you like?"  
  
"What ever you have will be fine."  
  
"I heve every kind."  
  
"Chamomiele?"  
  
"Yea, sure, could you get that strainer over there?" She pointed to a spot at the other side of the room. He went over and got it, but on the way back he stopped.  
  
"What is that?" He pointed to a long piece of white wood with carvings in it.  
  
"That, Sirus, is my wand."  
  
He smiled and brought over the strainer. She opened it up and placed some dried chamomeile inside it. When the tea was finished, she brought it over to a table and gave Sirus a cup filled.  
  
"Your very trusting." Sirus said  
  
"Not usually, but, your different, I don't know, you're not like most people."  
  
"I take it, that is a complament."  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"So. you grow and dry your own herbs?"  
  
"Yea, they come in useful." Sirus let out a large yawn. Jade heard it , "You tired?"  
  
"Yea, a bit."  
  
"You can lay down if you like."  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to put you out."  
  
"You wont be, I don't plan to sleep much tonight anyway."  
  
"Well fine."  
  
He stood up and yawned again. She lead him to another room with a bed.  
  
"Good night." Sirus said  
  
"Night" She said before leaving the room and going back to the main room.  
  
~//~  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
Please review so I can get up the next chapter. Thanx 


	2. i know

Special thanx to Gryffingirl for telling me my huge (well not really that huge, but important) mistake. And I totally agree with you, Sirius does rock.  
  
Kodomo Gekani  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Sirus woke, it was dark outside. He went into the main room and noticed that Jade wasn't there. He walked outside and stoped at the sight he saw.  
  
Jade was in a circle made of different plants, kneeling. She looked like a child. He could just make out her face, since she was facing his direction. Her eyes were closed and she was concintrating intently.  
  
Thena cloud moved and the moon was revieled. It was 1/4th full, a cresent. The moon seemed to shine directly on her.. On her far head, you could see a shape glowing that matched that of the moon. The crest was also glowing. It was at this sight that Sirus fell in love with her.  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and the plants picked up off the ground and spun, not going out of the line of the circle. Going higher and higher untill the plants were no longer visable. Then they fell gentally around her, all around the field.  
  
When she opened her eyes, her gaze immediately fell on Sirus. He walked over th her and helped her up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A simple protection spell."  
  
"Simple?"  
  
"Simple, but powerful."  
  
Just then Jade's knees buckled under, but she was caught in mid fall. Sirius smiled and helped Jade to her feet.  
  
"That spell took a lot out of you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I know my fair share, we'll talk about it tomarow, after you rest up."  
  
Jade used Sirus as support as she went inside and layed in bed. He tucked her in and whisper, "Sweet Dreams." Before leaving the room, sitting on the floor and falling fast asleep.  
  
As Sirius dreamed, all he saw was one taroh card, the devil.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. It was origionally saposed to be part of chapter 1, but I changed it.  
  
Please review. ^_^ 


End file.
